


Sickness

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Sick Fic, Tony doesn't buy the act, natasha being soft, soft Nat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: You and Natasha have been roommates for a year, you get sick and she decides to take care of you, fluffiness ensues
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Reader, natasha Romanoff/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

You and Natasha had lived in the same apartment for about a year now, it having happened when you were searching for a new roommate and Natasha was your favorite out of the ones you interviewed, currently you were cleaning up some around the apartment while Natasha was away at work, you didn’t know what she did but you didn’t want to pry, she’d tell you when she was ready; as you were cleaning up, you kept feeling a small tingle in the back of your throat, causing you to clear your throat every few minutes until it got to the point where you were full blown coughing which made you drink more water which only really seemed to make you cough more but you refused to admit you were getting sick and kept on cleaning.

Later that night, Natasha walked into the apartment and quietly set her things down and pulled her shoes off since it was almost 2 o’clock in the morning, freezing when she heard you start to cough, her brow furrowing as she locked the front door before making her way into your bedroom and frowning when she saw you curled up into a ball under your blankets, shivering and coughing, going and sitting on the edge of your bed before gently placing the back of her hand against your forehead “You’re burning up” she whispered, watching as you blurrily focused your eyes on her “I’m fine” you said, closing your eyes for a moment before checking the time on your alarm clock “Why are you home so late?” you asked, unconsciously leaning into her touch when she moved her hand to cup your cheek which was much redder than usual “I got stuck at work a bit longer, I’m going to get you some water and some medicine” she said, ignoring your whines of complaints as she walked out of your room, returning with a glass of water and fever reducers in hand “Come on” she said, setting the things down before helping you sit up and helping you take the medicine “There you go” she whispered, keeping a firm grip on you as she set the glass down on the bedside table “Can you stay here tonight?” You asked, burrowing your face into her neck and feeling her nod “Of course” she said, helping you move over before she pulled the covers around the two of you when you were situated “Comfy?” she asked, smiling at you when you just nodded before passing out, pressing a kiss to your head before she fell asleep herself.

The next morning, you woke up to an empty bed and groaned since your head was pounding, sighing as you forced yourself up and out of your bed, tugging on a random hoodie before heading out of your room, raising an eyebrow when you heard clanking in the kitchen since you knew Natasha said she was leaving for a few days “I thought you said you had to be gone” you said softly, leaning heavily against the wall when you made it to the kitchen “Hey, you need to be laying down” Natasha scolded, rushing over to you and gently leading you over to the couch “I called in, you’re more important right now” she said, helping you lay down before going to grab blankets, her returning with her own blankets from her bed and tucking you in with them “I’m making you some soup, don’t worry it’s canned” she chuckled when she saw your eyes widen “Good, I don’t need you poisoning me added to this” you teased, laughing slightly when she rolled her eyes at you “Just rest up, I’ll be right back” she assured, heading back into the kitchen while you burrowed slightly under the covers and smiled at the scent since it smelled like Natasha.

After you had your soup, which was slightly burned but edible, the two of you were laying on the couch and watching _Frozen_ since you had begged her for ten minutes to watch it with you “Don’t judge me, I’m sick” you had told her, causing her to huff and roll her eyes before she went and put the movie in, you giving her a wide grin as she walked back to the couch; currently you were fighting sleep since your fever was still high so you were still very sleepy and shivering, not knowing that Natasha was watching as you shook “Y/N” she said, making you look over at her and watching as she held her arms out towards you “Come here” she said, helping you situate so you were resting comfortably, half on the couch and half on her, pulling the blankets up around the two of you and holding you close “Thank you” you murmured, resting your head on her chest when she tucked your head under her chin “Of course, I’d do anything for you… I like you a lot” she whispered, rubbing your back and smiling as she heard you whisper “I like you a lot too” before your breathing even out.

Later you woke up to Natasha carefully trying to shift out from under you since someone was at the door “Nat” you whined, looking at her and watching as she looked at you with an apologetic face “I’m sorry, I promise I won’t be long” she said, kissing your forehead and smiling when she felt that your forehead was no longer burning which meant your fever had broken, heading over to the door and opening it, scowling when Tony just pushed past and walked into the apartment “Tony” Steve scolded, sighing as he followed him inside “What are you guys doing here?” Natasha asked, crossing her arms and glaring at them while you stared at them with wide eyes since you knew who they were “We wanted to see what was so important to keep you away from your mission” Tony said, looking around some before focusing on you when you spoke up “Wait, mission?” You asked, looking at Natasha who looked like she was about to murder Tony “You haven’t told them yet? Who even are they?” Steve asked, looking at Natasha who sighed and went over to you “Yes mission… Y/N, I’m Black Widow and Tony, Steve this is Y/N… My roommate” she said, not going to say you two were dating since you hadn’t established that yet “You backed out of the mission… For your roommate?” Tony asked, clearly not believing her as he sat down on your other couch “Yes” Natasha said as she went and sat down beside you once more and gestured for Steve to sit as well “You two might as well stay for a movie” she said, glancing at you and seeing that you seemed to be conflicted, making her frown and take your hand under the blanket before starting the next movie.

After the movie and Natasha all but shoving Tony out the door, the two of you were alone once more “So… You’re Black Widow” you said after a moment of silence, looking at her and trying to process everything you just learned “Yes… I’m sorry I should’ve told you, but I didn’t want you getting hurt” Natasha said, looking at you and watching you shake your head “It’s okay, it wasn’t my thing to know unless you wanted me to” you said, not able to hide the hurt in your tone “Hey hey hey, I wanted to tell you… I didn’t want you getting hurt, I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you” she said, cupping your cheek and resting a hand on top of yours “It’s okay… No more secrets though” you said, looking at her and watching her chuckle before nodding “No more secrets… Lets get to bed, yeah? You’re still recovering” she said, kissing your cheek before standing up and picking you up, carrying you into her room after she flipped the lights off and the two of you falling asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
